This invention relates generally to power tools and more particularly to hand held power tools which offer a selection of power inlet locations.
Hand held power tools commonly have power inlets at the end of or bottom of the hand grip. This is primarily because the operating trigger is also in the handle and the tool power must necessarily pass through the trigger or switch. For tools which are used occasionally and for only brief time periods, the location of the power inlet is not a significant consideration. However, when used in industrial assembly operations or other relatively continuous operations, the weight and balance of the tool can be adversely effected by an inappropriately located hose or cord. In long term usage, this imbalance and increased weight can detract from operator comfort and convenience, thereby decreasing the quality and quantity of the operator's work output.
In addition, the inlet location in the handle bottom or end virtually assures that the power cord or air hose will trail on the floor where it is subject to damage and, further, presents, a tripping hazard.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.